Seven Sins
by DrunkRussianAni
Summary: Sky, Ty, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Quentin and Seto have been turned against each other. They meet the all-powerful Notch and the mysterious Ser as they fight for their sanity and for the greater good. M for gore and some swearing. Neither me nor any of my split personalities own anything or anyone except Ser, please do not sue our asses.
1. Gluttony

**Heyy guys and girls, and I'm putting up a new story already! I just have a shitload of ideas.**

_Wait, Ani, I thought you didn't like swearing._

**I lied.**

_Whatever._

JUST START THE STORY ALREADY.

**You're writing this, remember?**

Huh? Why?

_I write K fiction, Ani writes K+ and T, and you write M._

Oh, right. To the story, in that case.

_*facepalms*_

* * *

Mitch laughed as he stared at his six other friends.

Sky, Ty, Jason, Jerome, Husky, Seto. Almost right.

'Where are Ian and Dakota?' he thought. 'Never mind, I'll have fun with just these ones.'

"Why are you laughing?" Jerome asked nervously. "Why are your eyes like that?"

"Because..." Mitch paused to glance over them, ignoring the second question. "Because we're going to have some fun."

"What kind of fun?" Seto asked. "Do you mean Hunger Games?"

"No. I mean I'm going to have some fun with you all."

Mitch jumped towards the sorcerer suddenly and took a large bite of his left arm. Caught unawares, Seto fell backwards onto the floor. Everyone watched in horror as Mitch looked up with ruby red eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there, or will you join the fun?" he asked. Mitch's eyes landed on Ty, who shivered as he smiled widely and exposed his pearly white fangs.

"S-since when do you have fangs?" Sky whispered.

"Since ever," Mitch answered. "You're all just too ignorant to notice them."

With that, he leapt at Ty, who darted to the side and watched Mitch hit the wall with his head. Growling, the Canadian glared at him. "That's not nice."

"Neither is biting half of my arm off!" Seto retorted from the side, right hand faintly glowing purple as he used his magic to heal himself.

"Oh, your powers," Mitch muttered. "Let's make sure you can't cheat like that. You're ruining the game."

He sped over to Seto again and slashed at his hand with a small diamond dagger, chopping it off. Seto yelled in pain as blood flowed out of his wrist. Mitch picked up the - still glowing slightly - hand and started to eat it, much to everyone's horror.

"Hmm, magic tastes nice," he licked his bloody lips. "I wonder what roasted sorcerer's like?"

Mitch pulled out a flint and steel and lit him on fire. Husky raised a hand to shoot water at him, but Mitch was there in an instant and held his hands. Seto gave one final scream before falling to the ground.

{setosorcerer burnt to a crisp while fighting BajanCanadian}

"I'll leave him for later." Mitch turned away from his friend's body and smiled devilishly at Ty. "Where were we?"

In a split second, he was throwing tiny iron knives at Ty, who was hit by the majority of them. At first, he simply winced. Then, at the ten-knives-stabbed-into-him mark, he gave a small yell. Once Mitch was out of knives, Ty was lying on the floor and bleeding out through at least a hundred places.

{deadlox was stabbed to death by BajanCanadian}

"Anyone up for cooked fish?" Mitch asked happily as Jerome and Husky gasped.

Mitch didn't even try hard for Husky. He simply tied the Mudkip to a chair and set the chair on fire, knowing that the flames would spread soon.

"It'll be done soon," he said, watching his friends run around. "Oh, don't bother, Sky, there's been a power cut," he called to Sky, who was tapping the phone frantically. "Jason, the door's locked and the windows are reinforced, don't worry." Jason was banging on the iron door and the windows.

{HuskyMudkipz burnt to a crisp}

"Speaking of you, Jason..." Mitch tilted his head, walking over to the astronaut. He took out the diamond dagger he'd used to remove Seto's hand and poked it between two plates on his space suit. The metal made a cracking sound as he twisted it. Cracks spread all along it.

"Wh..." Jason was speechless.

Mitch kept turning it until there was a crack over where his heart would be. He then pulled the bade out and stabbed precisely through it. Jason made a few gagging noises before stumbling backwards and falling over.

{TrueMU was slain by BajanCanadian}

"A feast I'll have tonight," Mitch rubbed his bloodied hands together. "Let's see. This is a difficult choice."

Sky and Jerome stared at him, horrified, as he dragged Ty, Husky and Jason's bodies over to Seto.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Mitch asked, as if it was completely normal to murder four of his closest friends and then ask two other friends which of them wanted to die first.

Neither of them said a word. Mitch smiled. "Looks like I'll have to kill you both at the same time!"

He picked up the charred ropes that Husky had been tied to the chair with and tied them back-to-back.

"Why would you do this to us, biggums?" Jerome asked hoarsely.

Mitch shrugged as he readied both diamond swords. One in front of either of their hearts.

"Because I'm hungry."

And with a clang, he brought both swords together, slicing cleanly through Sky and Jerome's hearts.

{SkythekidRS was slain by BajanCanadian}

{JeromeASF was slain by BajanCanadian}

Mitch placed the two bodies on the pile of his other friends. He grabbed Ty's hand and began to eat it as his eyes became the regular brown.

He gagged on the hand, staring down at it in horror. Looking over, he realised the hand belonged to Ty.

He had killed those he held dear...

* * *

**What...?**

*shrugs* This is what happens when I write stuff.

_I... I just can't look at you the same way again anymore._

Oh, don't worry. The story's only just started...

**Are you implying something?**

Well... look at the title of the story and chapter, then look at how many people Mitch killed.

_I don't g... OH. OH NOTCH. I GET IT._

**I really shouldn't have shown you that movie.**

Yeah, you should have thought about that.

**Anyway. Next chapter is coming... Mint?**

_How am I supposed to know? I'M THE OPPOSITE OF THAT MURDERER._

'That murderer' has a name.

**Phoenix, when are you going to put the next chapter up?**

I dunno. Ask Mint, she's the responsible one here.

***facepalms* Let's just say it's coming out soon. Everyone happy with that?**

_Ugh. I guess. But I'm not reading the next chapter._

Fine by me.

**Okay! Let's get out of here before our joint writer's block shows up.**

I'm happy with that. I do NOT like Iskra.

_Yeah, Iskra sucks._

**Sorry if your name is Iskra, but that's the name of our writer's block.**

Heyy~ How's it going, guys?

Oh Nether no. *explodes in red sparkles*

_Yep, I'm out. *explodes in white sparkles*_

Mint? Phoenix? Where did you guys go? Oh well, at least Ani's st-

**Adios! *explodes in blue sparkles***

Wow. You guys really hate me, don't you?


	2. Avarice

Heyy, I'm back!

**Mint couldn't join us because... well, she said that she'd lose her mind like Phoenix if she watched her write stories like this. And I think you should tone it down a little as well.**

Look, you wanted me to write M fiction, I'm writing M fiction.

**Point taken. Go ahead and start the chapter.**

* * *

Jerome fiddled with his suit, red eyes glowing.

"Biggums, you know your eyes are red, right?" Mitch asked.

"Of course I do," Jerome scoffed. "Do you have any money I can have?" he addressed all six of the guys.

"Uh, yeah, what do you need it for?" Sky pulled out some loose change.

"Gimme," Jerome insisted. He tucked it away in his suit. "Anyone else?"

"Why?" Husky questioned.

"Because I don't wanna have to rob the bank, alright?" Jerome snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm practically living in a junkyard!"

"Jerome..." Jason said gently. "You live in a mansion with six floors, and one of them is full of vaults."

"Yeah, my point exactly! Now hand over your money or- or I'll have to hurt you."

"You wouldn't do that, right?" Mitch asked nervously.

"I won't have to if you give me the cash."

"Here, will this do?" Seto fumbled in his pocket and handed over a few notes. "That's two hundred."

Jerome just laughed. "Come on," he smirked. "That's practically giving me two cobble when you have a thousand diamond blocks."

"Jerome, you're delusional," Ty shook his head. "All of us put together would only have 10% of what you have."

"Every little helps!" the bacca grinned. "So, are you giving it or not?"

"We can't." Sky's voice was pained. "You know we can't. We're barely surviving while you live with everything you'd ever want. And we don't ask you for anything."

"Of course," Jerome sneered quietly. "You always think of yourselves before a friend. Well, this is what you get!"

He leaped at Jason, teeth ripping through the metal chestpiece and biting down on the flesh underneath. Not eating it, just piercing it. Jason screamed as blood stained his suit and the floor before falling to the ground.

{TrueMU was slain by JeromeASF}

Everyone gaped at Jason's motionless body.

"That's what will happen to you if you don't give me all of it," Jerome hissed, reaching a hand into Jason's suit and pulling out three coins. "Hmm, I guess he really was poor. Never mind. Who's next?"

His gaze landed on Husky. "Alright, fish. Hand your money over."

Husky took out two notes and passed them to Jerome, shaking in fear.

"Is that everything?" he asked, a trace of surprise lacing his venomous tone. "I don't believe you."

Jerome took out his Betty and chopped away at Husky until he was sliced into thin strips. He began searching for money, but found none.

{HuskyMudkipz was slain by JeromeASF}

"Hmph," Jerome pouted. "That's annoying. Let's have Ty next."

Ty pulled his pockets inside-out. "I literally have nothing."

"I'm getting bored, let's do this quickly," Jerome muttered, swiping at Ty's neck.

{deadlox was slain by JeromeASF}

"Sorcerer!" He pointed at Seto. "Give me everything."

"I already gave you everything," Seto shrugged.

"Yeah, right." Jerome rolled his eyes and pulled out a flint and steel.

Seto's robes might be fireproofed, but he certainly wasn't.

{setosorcerer burnt to a crisp while fighting JeromeASF}

"You two." Jerome kicked the bodies into a pile after checking Seto's robe.

Sky tentatively handed over a few notes.

"Biggums, I don't have anything on me right now, so take this as a pledge that I'll give you some," Mitch told him fearfully and took off his dog tag necklace.

"Like I'd trust you," Jerome spat. "Let's just kill you both."

With one strong swing, both their heads fell off and hit the ground with a thud, soon followed by their bodies.

Jerome began to examine the necklace. "I wonder how much this would be w..." he trailed off as his normal eyes grew wide. "Oh, Notch."

* * *

Ani? Phoenix? Mint? Anyone?

***wakes up* Huh? Who's calling me? I was asl- oh, it's Iskra.**

YAY I KILLED MORE PEOPLE!

_What's happening? Oh, I'm here. HOW DID I GET HERE?!_

Everyone's here! Hooray!

Ew, it's Iskra. I'm leaving. *explodes in red sparkles*

_Ditto. *explodes in white sparkles*_

**Sorry, lol. Adios! *explodes in blue sparkles***

You guys fucking suck, you know that?


End file.
